Audio microphones are commonly used in a variety of consumer applications such as cellular telephones, digital audio recorders, personal computers and teleconferencing systems. In particular, lower-cost electret condenser microphones (ECM) are used in mass produced cost sensitive applications. An ECM microphone typically includes a film of electret material that is mounted in a small package having a sound port and electrical output terminals. The electret material is adhered to a diaphragm or makes up the diaphragm itself. Most ECM microphones also include a preamplifier that can be interfaced to an audio front-end amplifier within a target application such as a cell phone. Another type of microphone is a microelectro-mechanical Systems (MEMS) microphone, which can be implemented as a pressure sensitive diaphragm is etched directly onto an integrated circuit.
Environmental sound pressure levels span a very large dynamic range. For example, the threshold of human hearing is at about 0 dBSPL, conversational speech is at about 60 dBSPL, while the sound of a jet aircraft 50 m away is about 140 dBSPL. While the diaphragm of a microphone, such as a MEMS microphone, may be able to withstand high intensity acoustic signals and faithfully convert these high intensity acoustic signals into an electronic signal, dealing with such high-level signals poses some difficulties. For example, many amplifiers and preamplifiers for acoustic microphones are optimized for a particular dynamic range. As such, these systems may not be able to handle the full audio range without adding significant distortion.
In addition, the parameters affecting the uniformity of MEMS devices may cause variation in gain and performance of MEMS devices. Such parameters, including, for example, mechanical stiffness, electrical resistance, diaphragm area, and air gap height, may vary by as much as +/−20%. Such parametric variation is particularly significant in a high voltage and low cost MEMS manufacturing process.